User blog:Necron Jesus/"Genetic Freakshows" Sharktopus vs Indominus Rex
Hey guy's Necron Jesus here back with another battle. The fourth of Season one, I will be getting to writing the battles for my other matches, but I decided to realease this first before starting. Shall we begin? Genetics, a source that makes up nearly everything that exists. However, an idea of combining two creatures together has been a popular topic in genetics. Hybrids have ebeen a miracle since their idea, though they can be out of control. Sharktopus, the genetically engineered half shark half octopus created by the Blue Water company to protect the US coast from illegal drug trafficking. The Indominus Rex, Ingen's first hybrid that would be shown to the world, being a hybrid of multiple species of dinosaur and animals. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Sharktopus ﻿The U.S. Navy commissioned a group known as "Blue Water" to genetically engineer a half-shark, half-octopus called Sharktopus, for combat. During a demonstration off of Santa Monica, the beast escapes the control of its creators and makes its way to Puerto Vallarta. Hunted by Blue Water and a television crew, the monster attacks numerous beach-goers. After the Sharktopus was killed thanks to explosives embedded in its brain, it's eggsack survived and was retrieved by marine biologist Lorena Christmas who soon finds herself raising the Sharktopus' only offspring. After an Dr. Rico Symes created an Pteracuda (an mix between a pterodactyl and a barracuda) which escaped and went rogue, the new Sharktopus was used to combat this new hybrid. First Weapon of Choice = Jaws The Sharktopus carries a set of jaws that can easily turn flesh to paste when it is able to get a chomp in. |-|Second Weapon of Choice = Tentacles and Quills The Sharktopus possesses 8 sharp tentacles that can easily pierce through flesh and injure it's opponents, As well as grab them with the tentacles. When thing's get up close and personal, the Sharktopus also possesses a set of quills that are made to stab an opponent in the sides. |-|Powers, Abilities, Etc = Breathing on Land and Senses ' The Sharktopus has the ability to breath on land for an extended period of time before having to take back to the water. Sharktopus also has what most other sharks do. The ability to sense the electric field of something. Sharktopus also has keen eyes and smells pretty good too, making hiding from this beast nearly impossible. 'Indominus Rex Genetically engineered and created by top scientists of Jurassic World, the Indominus Rex was engineered to be the newest attraction for the park. Mashing together T-Rex, Velociraptor, cuttlefish, frog, and a variety of other creatures, the Indominus Rex was successfully created as the first genetic hybrid of Jurassic World. Gifted with unparalleled intelligence, the Indominus Rex crafted a plan to escape from her enclosure. Lowering her body temperature and camouflaging with her environment, she kills the team sent to investigate her escape and unleashes her wrath on the world. Indominus Rex starts her rampage in a restricted forrest section of the part, where she nearly kills the nephews of park operations manager Claire Dearing, and attacks her alongside park warden Owen Grady. Afterwards, she kills several Apatosaurus for sport, and breaks into the pterosaurus aviary. Mercenaries are brought in to defeat the Indominus, alongside the park's pack of velociraptors, but this backfires on them when Indominus assumes the position of alpha within the pack of velociraptors. The pack attacks the mercenaries, and arrive into the park's evacuation center. Grady, who'd imprinted on the raptors when they'd hatched, convinces them to fight Indominus with him. The raptors put up a decent fight, but two are killed. Dearling, without other options, unleashes the veteran T-Rex, who weaken the Indominus alongside the lone raptor Blue enough to force her near the park's lagoon- where she is promptly eaten by a Mosasaurus. First Weapon of Choice = Jaws The Indominus possesses a jaw that rivals the one of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, being able to pick up a gyrosphere and smack it down with such force to break it apart slowly. |-|Second Weapon of Choice = Claws and Tail The Indominus has a set of claws that can easily pierce through a gyrosphere, something an Ankylosaurus can't even dent. The Indominus also packs a tail that can be used to club it's enemies if within distance. |-|Powers, Abilities and Etc = Camouflage and Body Temperature Modification The I-Rex is able to Camouflage within it's environment, allowing for lots of stealthy maneuvers. It can else change it's Body Temperature so thermals cannot track it. 'X Factors' 'Explinations' *For Intelligence '''The Indominus took it. Sure, Octopus's are pretty smart, but the Indominus managed to fool it's own captors who knew what it was capable of various times. *For '''Experience '''neither of them really have any experience. Both were basically on a rampage for a couple of days before being stopped. That's really it. The fact that it was their first time on a rampage, first time seeing other creatures and both of them being wild animals, despite their increase in intelligence further proves the X Factors. *For '''Tactical Premise '''it was basically the same. Both of them ambush prey, before going on a full Rambo assault on everything else in the area. *For '''Brutality it was also just the same thing. Both warriors most likely killed for sport/to find it's place in the food chain. 'Notes' #Battle is up on July 30th #The Battle will take place in Jurassic World, after the Indominus has escaped, Sharktopus has swam to the island of Isla Nublar to find more victims. #If you are going to vote, make sure you have proper grammar so I can understand what you have written and go into detail please. You have two options: The First, compare the weapons and who won the majority of X Factors, then declare a winner based on who had superior weapons/abilities or more X Factors. Or, write seven sentences at minium explaining who wins the bout. Category:Blog posts